


A reflection

by Thatweirdpup



Series: Prompts across the fandoms. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad story about charlie being forced to be a prostitute. No happy ending. </p><p>Prompt was : <br/>Sad. Just really sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reflection

**Author's Note:**

> T.w for rape, death.

Her hair was a reflection of her soul.  
Wild  
Free  
Untamable  
Messy mixed with perfection.Black covered up with an explosion of orange fire.

Her soul a two way mirror to her past. To her she feels everything. Knows horrors like a friend. Fear is nothing but a childs toy. Comfort a fairytale. To others she is just something to look through.

She is but a ghost. A spirit to walk this earth in pain. Suffering. And she feels it all. It is laid out for the world to witness. They don't. 

Her demons follow her in the form of memories. A kiss with regret. A caress with confusion. A shot to many with naive trust. A unloving family. 

Pure skin brittle and broken. A pinky promise soaked in blood. Dreams shattered with tears on the ground. The warm breath of remorse never to be felt. 

Sorrys never spoken. She crys out to ears that pretend to be deaf. A family refuses to protect her. The family that swore they would. The ones who took her in, now sold her out.

The truth of family is one of blood. Its what she lacks. There is blood of a cover up. Her blood. Unloved. 

She would lay half awake  
Filthy, dirty, wishing to be alone.  
But a lovely lady they would call her.   
Taunting to make it worse. 

Weeks. All the same. Turns are taken. Her youth is gone. Marks invade her skin. Anger grows in her heart. She runs. 

Running fast from her temporary home. No longer the sense of safety. A place of vile men. 

Now she wonders. Waiting for the beauty that is death. A lump in her tummy makes her weep. 

The air goes from warm to fridged at night  
She prays to anyone who will listen

She lays down to rest  
She will have no future  
No happy ending

Her hair a reflection of her soul.   
Lost  
Wounded  
Unsavable.


End file.
